The Power of Rage
by Athena Thea
Summary: Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight, but this one has an unusual outcome. Now Inuyasha has to defeat the hanyou that he helped create without killing Kagome as well. [If that didn’t catch your interest, then how about this: Kagome yells at H


Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight, but this one has an unusual outcome. Now Inuyasha has to defeat the hanyou that he helped create without killing Kagome as well. [If that didn't catch your interest, then how about this: Kagome yells at Hojo!] Please read and review, no matter what you think. This is a one shot fic.unless I get a sudden burst of creativity.  
  
The Power of Rage  
  
"You aren't going home!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, having the same argument they always had whenever she tried to leave. Frustrated, Kagome whirled around, glaring at Inuyasha.  
"And why should I stay? I'm tired and I have three tests to take tomorrow! I'll be amazed if I don't fail!"  
He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha began and she looked up at him, wondering if he was finally admitting his feelings to her. "School isn't important. Stay here Kagome, I need you."  
Kagome blushed, not believing what she was hearing.  
"You.need me?"  
"Of course! You're the only one who can find the jewel shards and the sooner we find them the sooner I can be a full demon!"  
Kagome stared at him for a moment in disbelief before pushing him away and heading for the well. Anger boiled inside her, turning into a cold, solid rage that settled deeply into her heart. Inuyasha reached out to grab her arm and she turned, glaring daggers at him.  
"Sit." She whispered and he fell, the intensity of her rage dragging him down into a deep hole and knocking him unconscious. She stalked away, tossing her bag down the well and jumping in after it.  
She landed in her own time, still fuming over how dense Inuyasha was.  
"No, I'm sorry Hojo, Kagome isn't here right now. You see-" Her grandpa's voice floated down to her and she glared at the well wall before climbing out, her rage rising inside of her.  
"Grandpa! What are you telling people now?!"  
"Oh, Kagome! What are you doing back so soon?"  
She ignored her stammering grandpa and turned on Hojo.  
"What has he been saying now?"  
Hojo ignored the question and handed her a present wrapped in green paper.  
"Here, it's a stress reliever. Your grandpa said that you had a nervous breakdown so I thought-"  
"No Hojo, you didn't think!"  
Both men stared at her in surprise but Kagome was past the point of caring. She had so much locked up rage that it was spilling out of any opening she gave it, while it continued to grow inside of her.  
"You haven't figured out that I'm avoiding you and everyone at school! No one's figured out that Grandpa is lying to cover when I'm out of town and you, Hojo, haven't figured out that I don't like you at all!" She picked up her bag that she had dropped on the ground and swung it over her shoulder before walking over to her front door. She paused when she reached the door and looked back at the crestfallen Hojo.  
"Hojo."  
"Kagome?" He looked hopeful but Kagome quickly shot him down.  
"Stay away from me." She walked into her home, slamming the door closed behind her. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/- \-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
The egg he had received for safekeeping was glowing and thin cracks had begun to run down the sides. He held it up to the light and watched the creature inside stir slightly, like something rolling over in its sleep, but not enough to hatch. He put it down on a stand and frowned, wondering what was causing it to stir. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
Kagome sat in the bathtub, not thinking about anything and letting her mind drift. She had snapped at her entire family during dinner, even the cat. She sighed and sank deeper into the water, playing with her pigtails as she wondered what had caused everyone to suddenly become so annoying.  
Outside of the bathroom window a twig snapped and she whirled around.  
"Sit!" she yelled on instinct and she was rewarded with a muffled thud. She got out of the bathtub, fuming that Inuyasha had the nerve to spy on her after how he had acted that day. She wrapped a towel around herself and quickly headed to her room, leaving a trail of wet footprints. She rummaged through her closet until she found, in the very back, a red plaid pleated short skirt and a black tank top with safety pins lining the collar. The outfit had been a joke from one of her friends, since it was so out of character for Kagome, but Kagome wanted a change from her normal good-girl outfits. She tossed on the cloths and grabbed a pair of black shoes, along with her bow and quiver and left her house, running to the well shed to escape everyone that she no longer cared about.  
She vaulted over the well wall and landed on the other side, quickly climbing up the sturdy vines and then running into the wood, going in the opposite direct of the village where she would have met up with Inuyasha.  
Each step she took caused her already colossal rage to grow until it spilled over, overtaking and destroying all other emotions until she was nothing more then a walking storage house for rage. She looked up sharply as she sensed a jewel shard approaching her and she notched an arrow, ready to defend herself.  
A bear demon burst from the woods and she released the arrow, hitting the demon squarely in the arm. It bellowed in pain and tried to swipe her with its claw but she dogged and notched another arrow, aiming for the throat this time.  
"Die!" she yelled and released the arrow, lodging the arrow's tip deep into the demon's throat. It staggered and grabbed at the protruding arrow shaft before falling dead at her feet. She began to laugh hysterically, having made her first kill ever. She felt empowered by it and she located the jewel shard, digging it out of the skull with an arrow tip.  
She wiped the gore off onto the grass, then held up the shard, watching it gleam in the moonlight. She closed her eyes and felt the shard pulsate, matching her heart beat exactly. Suddenly it dawned on her that the power that everyone sought was in the palm of her hand and for once she didn't need to give it up to anyone; it was hers alone. She opened her eyes and smiled, putting the Shikon jewel shard over her heart.  
The jewel glowed brightly before sinking through her clothing and settling inside of her, next to her heart. She gasped in surprise and pain but when the shard released it's power into her she forgot about everything except the power now radiating through her. The jewel shard was using her rage as a conductor, multiplying it's own power tenfold. Kagome smiled to herself before turning away from the bloody corpse, eager to acquire more shards. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
The cracks were glowing white as the air simmered around the egg from the heat it was radiating. He reached out a hand to touch it but a black spark flew from it, stinging his hand and passing over a warning. He smiled, sensing the evil inside the egg beginning to grow. He no longer cared what was causing the disturbance that had activated the creature inside the egg; his only interest was in discovering exactly what was going to hatch from the egg. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
"Sango, what could have cause this?" Shippo nervously asked, sitting on her shoulder.  
"Something strong."  
They had followed after Inuyasha when he caught the smell of blood and they had come across the remains of a bear demon that had been torn open.  
"Look at the throat. Doesn't the arrow look familiar?" Miroku asked, pointing with his staff.  
"It's Kagome's" Inuyasha stated, still sore from the second fall that Kagome had inflicted upon him. "Her scent is clinging to that corpse."  
"But why?" Shippo asked. "She's never killed before!"  
"Maybe she had help." Miroku hazard a guess. "That head is torn open and we know Kagome could never do that."  
Everyone nodded in agreement, then they moved on, leaving behind the bloody corpse to follow Kagome's scent in the hopes of finding her before something bad happened to her. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_ Kagome sat by a river, washing the blood from her hands. The moon twinkled overhead, having just reached the climax of its night journey and she smiled to herself, pleased with the night's work. She had obtained 3 more shards of the jewel and they sat snugly next to her heart, bound together by her unquenchable rage.  
She tensed, sensing two shards of the jewel quickly approaching her and she reached for her bow without thinking. She notched an arrow and waited, no longer reluctant to kill.  
"Kagome? Is that you?" Koga asked, stopping behind her. "It is! What are you doing out here by yourself? And where is that mutt face that's supposed to be watching over you?!"  
Kagome frowned, her back still to Koga. She wanted the jewel shards he had in his legs, but if she took them now then he would no longer be any use to her. A plan formed and she smiled evilly before turning around to face Koga, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Koga!" She threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "I'm so glad you found me! I though for sure you were a demon coming to kill me!" She buried her head into his chest, sobbing loudly. "Kagome, what happened? Did Inuyasha do anything to you? Tell me, it'll be all right." Kagome sniffled, then pulled away from Koga, refusing to look him in the eye. "Inuyasha said that I was worthless. He said he never cared about me at all, that he only kept me around because I reminded him of Kikyo. Then he left me in the middle of these woods and I've been wandering around since." Koga growled angrily then pulled Kagome up to her feet. "Come on, you can spend the night at the den and then tomorrow I'm going to make Inuyasha pay from making my woman cry!" Kagome nodded. "Thank you Koga, I want to see him suffer." _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__  
The egg was pulsating more now and the light from the cracks had grown darker in color, but it was still as bright. The creature inside was moving more as well and it was evident that the egg would be hatching soon. He watched eagerly, waiting for the final piece to come together that would unlock the puzzle of the egg. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
Inuyasha sat, watching the clouds pass over the sun. They still hadn't found Kagome yet, only a trail of destruction. Two demons that had been ruthlessly slaughtered as well as a village that had suffered from a mysterious fire during the night. Her scent was fading and although Inuyasha would never admit it, he was worried.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, jumping off Kirira. "Did you find her?" he asked eagerly but Sango shook her head. "No, but get ready, we're going to have company. A demon coming from the forest and fast!" Inuyasha nodded and Sago headed over to the tree line to warn Shippo and Miroku of the danger. Inuyasha breathed deeply, smelling the air and he frowned. He smelled wolf, which meant Koga, but there was another scent as well that was familiar but too faint to identify. Koga bust through the tree's and paused for a moment, putting down the person that was on his back before approaching Inuyasha. "Well mutt face, I didn't think you could get any lower but you proved me wrong. You deserted the only person who thought you had any value and left her to die. Now I'm going to make you pay." Koga charged Inuyasha and he brought Tetsusaiga up just it time to block the attack. "I don't know who you were talking to wolf but I didn't desert Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Koga away. Koga flipped and landed a few feet away from Inuyasha, glaring. "Then are you calling Kagome a liar?!" Koga shoot back. Inuyasha faltered as Koga's words registered at the same time that he identified the second scent that was clinging to Koga; Kagome's. "What do ya mean? And why do you have Kagome's scent all over you?! What did you do with her?!" Inuyasha charged Koga, who dogged and kicked him in the stomach. "I found her last night and she told me the whole sad story of your betrayal, mutt face. She's finally chosen me over you." _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__ Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat off to the side, watching the two canines battle it out.  
"Do you think it's true what Koga said about Kagome being deserted?" Shippo asked nervously.  
"I seriously doubt it. But that leads me to wonder as to where he came up with that story. And he seems to believe it, so perhaps this is a trap?" Miroku though out loud, wincing as Inuyasha took a direct hit to the stomach.  
"I wouldn't worry about his story," Sango pointed out, "I'd worry about the person over there." She pointed to the cloaked figure that Koga had brought with him, who was still standing where Koga had dropped him.  
"True. I don't sense a demonic aura but-"  
"Something isn't right about them." Sango finished. "Stay on guard." _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
The eggshell was covered in black ice, but when he tried to wipe it off his hand was horribly burned. He was amazed that something could burn so hotly that it went through to the other side as ice. It still was glowing brightly and the pulsating had increased, forcing everything around it to follow its rhythm, including his heart and breathing. The room stank of evil intent, a small promise of what was to come. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_ Inuyasha glared at Koga. "I'm sick of looking at your ugly face." He stated and he concentrated, finding the Wind Scar easily. Koga had his back to the forest; and his cloaked friend; and his fur rose on end, sensing the magic of the sword. Inuyasha swung the blade, releasing the Wind Scar just as Koga moved, dodging the attack easily. "Huh, nice aim mutt face!" Koga twisted to watch the attack and saw that it was heading directly for the cloaked figure. "Oh no- Kagome, move it or you're dead!" "Kagome!?" Inuyasha paused and stared past Koga in horror to the cloaked person, who wasn't moving. They held out a hand and the Wind Scar crashed into a shield of power around them. The shield held the attack away and then dispelled it, leaving nothing of it left but a wind, which pulled back the hood to reveal Kagome impassively watching both Koga and Inuyasha. "Koga!" she called and he turned to face her fully, still shocked that she hadn't died. "You failed me, so I no longer have any use for you." She crossed her arms in front of her body and began to chant something under her breath, the air stirring around her. Her voice grew to a crescendo and she snapped her eyes open, yelling at the same time, "Come to me!" Koga yelled in pain as the jewels in his legs grew hot before bursting from his body and he sank down, watching Kagome in shock. "That's what you wanted all along? You- you used me?"  
Kagome ignored him, watching the jewels hovering above her hands glow dark red in the sunlight. She rose a few inches from the ground and tossed her head back as the jewels entered her body, binding with the ones already next to her heart.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nervously. She sank down to the ground again and she turned to look at him. He stepped back, the pure hatred in her eyes frightening him more then anything else that he had seen.  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you," she said sweetly, before her voice turned cold, "What will you do know?" _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
"Kagome!" Shippo called, running to her.  
"No Shippo, that's not the Kagome we knew!" Miroku grabbed the small demon's shirt and lifted him up. Sango stared at Kagome, shaking. "Those slaughtered demons, the destroyed village, it was all done by Kagome?! What could possibly have changed her so much?" "She's using shards of the Shikon jewel. That may explain her behavior now, but I still don't understand why she even started using them!" "But Kagome is able to purify the shards! They shouldn't be affecting her at all!" Shippo pointed out to Miroku. "Then, is it possible that Kagome has lost the ability to purify? That somehow she has hatred in her heart which is polluting the shards even more?!" _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
The egg dimmed slightly before exploding in a wave of heat and light. The man raised an arm to protect his face from the flying shell shards which embedded themselves deep into the walls. He looked over his arm at the creature inside and gasped. It was a black bird with a vine inside its mouth, and it stretched its wings before flying off. The man sank to the ground, watching the departing bird become smaller and smaller as it traveled father away. Naraku shivered slightly, fear touching his heart for the first time in decades. Something truly evil had just been born into this world, something that even he would bow down to eventually. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
"Fight me Inuyasha!" Kagome taunted and she pulled out her bow, notched an arrow and let it fly, aiming for Inuyasha's arm. The arrow glowed black as it flew and Inuyasha dogged it, covering his nose to block the stench of evil radiating from it. The arrow hit the ground, killing the earth around it and creating a crater. "Come now Inuyasha, you wanted the jewel shards to make you a full demon yesterday, so why aren't you trying to take them from me!?" She notched another arrow, aiming for his chest. "I'll kill you this time!" she called out as she let the arrow fly and Inuyasha was forced to dodge again.  
"Kagome, I won't fight you!" He called to her and she laughed.  
"Coward! That's why you will never be a full youkai! You're so weak that you need all the shards to reach your full potential, yet you won't hurt those who have what you need! You're a fool, and I have no tolerance for fools." She released another arrow and Inuyasha braced himself for death.  
"Move Inuyasha!" Sango yelled and her Hiraikotsu cut in front of him, taking the full brunt of the arrow. Kagome turned, glaring at her former friend.  
"You shouldn't have done that. I was willing to let you live but now you're dead!"  
"Miroku, now!" Sango called and Kagome turned quickly, just as Miroku used a talisman to petrify her.  
"Good work!" Shippo called and Miroku nodded.  
"Yes, but that fact that it worked means that Kagome is no longer fully human."  
"You mean-?"  
"Yes Inuyasha, she is now a hanyou ,just like you."  
"Is there anything we can do to turn her back?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.  
"The only thing I know of is to remove the shards." Sango stated. "Otherwise she'll be a hanyou forever." _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
Naraku looked at the stand where the egg had sat, amazed to see that a smaller one had been inside of it. He picked it up and regarded it carefully. The egg showed no signs of life, not even the soft warmth that the other egg had generated when it was given to him. This one was lifeless, cold and empty of everything. Whatever was inside was gone, and a small hole in the top gave him reason to believe that the bird had fed on the contents of this egg. He tossed it against a wall where it shattered, letting escape the one-drop of life still left inside of it. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_  
Everyone looked up at the sound of a bird caw and they watch as a single black bird swept down, landing on Kagome's frozen body. It dropped a vine on her arm and it hopped onto her back, digging it's claws into her flesh. Miroku realized what was happening too late to stop it.  
"Everyone, get back! That bird is evil!"  
Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arms, pulling him away from the frozen form of his friend. Kagome stirred, shattering the spell and then she dropped to her knees, screaming in pain as the bird entered her body and its wings grew large enough to support her. The vine had grown thorns that dug into her hand and sprouted more vines, creating a sword that was connected to her flesh. Her screams stopped and she began to laugh as she stood up, staggering.  
"Her aura, it's demonic now!" Miroku exclaimed.  
"That's not the only thing that changed," Kagome said, "I have a few new tricks to show you!" She rose into the air and swooped down on Inuyasha, sword aimed for his throat. He raised his Tetsusaiga and blocked her, knocking the blade away.  
"Kagome-" Inuyasha began but she laughed in his face, cutting him off.  
"Still calling me that? Fool, the Kagome you knew is sealed away for good, now that her true potential is unleashed! Now there is only me!"  
"What do you mean her true potential?!" Inuyasha asked, blocking another thrust from Kagome's living sword.  
"You still don't understand? Very well, let me educate you." She flew backwards and up out of his reach. "The Kagome you see now is using the full potential of demonic blood and her own rage to reach new levels of power! The demonic blood entered her body from one of your many battles and it managed to survive the purging of her powers by creating a shell around itself. After that, all the rage created by staying in your world, Inuyasha, added to the demonic power until you finally broke the seal on it yesterday!" She swooped down again, managing to graze Inuyasha's check as he dogged.  
"What the hell are you doing mutt face?!" Koga yelled. "Defeat her and Kagome will return to us!"  
Kagome twisted around, looking at Koga with disgust.  
"I thought you had passed out from the pain. Now I'll just need to kill you as well."  
"Hee, I'd like to see you try." He shot back. Inuyasha took advantage of Kagome's distraction and charged her, slicing her leg.  
"You insolent little whelp!"  
"Inuyasha stand back!" Miroku shouted as he unsealed his Wind Tunnel, hopping to draw in the bird and vine that had drastically altered Kagome. She flew backwards, taking some of her energy to create a bow and arrow made of pure evil that she released into Miroku's Wind Tunnel. He gasped in pain and sealed the tunnel, nursing his hand in pain.  
"Miroku!" Sango called, running to his side.  
"That arrow poisoned him!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome laughed, summoning a shield that trapped her three former friends inside.  
"There, now we can finish this in peace. I will have my revenge Inuyasha!"  
"Mutt face, get over here!" Koga called and Inuyasha hurried over to him.  
"What? This better be important wolf or I swear-"  
"Distract Kagome. That way I can pull out the shards."  
"Wha- But the shards are next to her heart! If you miss then-"  
"I know! But I'd rather see her dead then like this! Will you do it?"  
Inuyasha stayed silent, watching Kagome as she circled overhead.  
"No. This is my fault, I'll get them."  
"No way mutt face! You're-"  
"She's going to dive. You're too slow to get them without your jewel shards, so shut up and don't get yourself killed!" Inuyasha hurried away from Koga, drawing Kagome after him as she swooped down. Koga stood up on his shaky legs and watched Inuyasha take the full blow in his shoulder.  
"Damn him," he whispered before yelling, "Kagome! You wouldn't be half as powerful if you weren't using those stolen jewel shards!"  
She turned and pulled her blade out of Inuyasha.  
"Look who's calling the kettle black. I was going to kill you after I'd dealt with Inuyasha but now. I'll kill you first!" She charged him, sword level with his throat and he stood there, praying silently that Inuyasha wouldn't mess it up. She tilted the sword at the last second, driving it hard through his chest, missing vital organs by inches. Koga gasped in pain and watched Kagome smile at his pain.  
"That's enough Kagome!"  
She turned, seconds too slow as Inuyasha thrust Tetsusaiga through the small of her back, kicked Koga off her blade and pulled her down to the ground as he shoved his hand into her chest.  
She gasped in pain and surprise, watching Inuyasha through a bloody haze as he pulled his hand out, holding the bonded shards of the Shikon Jewel. The power was flowing from her, leaving her weaken.  
"No, I was so close!" Power blazed inside of her and she pushed away from Inuyasha, floating a few feet in the air before her wings gave way and she fell to her knees. "I will not lose!" she spit at Inuyasha, pulling Tetsusaiga from her back. "If I can't kill you then I'll kill the person that matters most to you!" She held the sword to her throat, only to have it transform back into a rusty, blunt instrument. "No!"  
Inuyasha pulled the blade away from her, watching in silence as she struggled to retain even a shard of her demonic power that she could use to kill him. She thrust her living sword at him but he easily blocked it and chopped the vine as close to her hand as possible. She began to sob and he walked behind her to remove her wings.  
"Inuyasha, please!" she begged, looking back at him with tear filled eyes. "Let the bird live! If you kill it then I can't promise the safe return of your human girl!"  
He hesitated a moment, just long enough for the bird to escape Kagome's body and fly away, causing her to pass out from pain and loss of blood. Inuyasha sighed, exhaustion hitting him like a hammer.  
"Inuyasha!" He turned, watching Sango, Miroku and Shippo running up to him. "Inuyasha, you're hurt! Sit down and let the three of us tend to all of you!"  
He shook his head no, even though his knees gave out at that point.  
"I need to tend to Kagome, this is all my fault."  
Sango sighed.  
"Inuyasha, let us tend to you! Kagome is unconscious, she won't know who dressed her wounds for her and if we don't tend to her soon then she won't be waking up at all!"  
Inuyasha nodded in defeat and Sango ran to Kagome's side, tearing her clothing to make bandages to stop the bleeding. Miroku went to work on Koga, who was also unconscious and Shippo ran to the nearby river to get clean water. Inuyasha crawled to Kagome's side and laid there, holding her hand when Sango went to find some medical herds.  
"Kagome, I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again. I won't make you angry ever again." He watched her lying there and he brushed away a stray hair that was clinging to her check. "I was sure one of us was going to end up dead this time. I've never been so scared before" He glanced around nervously, then leaned over and gently kissed Kagome's cheek. "Get better soon." _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_ Naraku left the room after destroying the second egg, annoyed at the creation of a being stronger then him. After he left the shell shards of the second egg grew bright, radiating a purifying magic that disintegrated the shell fragments from the bird's egg. The egg released a bright flash of light, then came together to form a whole egg again, which pulsated with life. The bird flew through the window, claws ready to pick up the newly formed egg but when it touched the egg it cawed in pain and flew away again, unable to destroy the one thing keeping it from reclaiming it's former place as a puppet master. _-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\- __-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-__-/-\-_ 


End file.
